Amnesiac leading the Amnesiac
by Sailor Bray
Summary: Serena wakes up with a killer headache,and no memory of who she is. After getting some clues,she mistakes Darien for her boyfriend. Will he be able to help her? Oh, did I mention the strange new power she has...?


Hi there everyone! This is a fic I'm doing for a Round Robin Challenge. Hope you like it! Please R&R!

(Looks around) "Yes! HA! I DO own Sailor Moo-" (Sees angry looking Lawyers running up to her) "Ack! Gotta run!"

(I don't own Sailor Moon)

As the sun rose from his slumber, he stretched his arms above this head, slowly brightening up the gloominess of night, in rich warm hues. He proudly looked over the city of Tokyo. Home of thousands of busy workers, giddy tiny children, and famous young super heroines. Speaking of them, the sun reached out one of his many arms through sheer pink curtains, and brushed his warm fingers over the cheek of their leader.

Usually, the golden haired young lady would continue sleeping, while her cat would wake, and try to rouse the girl at the early hour. This never worked though. It would be a couple hours later when the said leader would open her cerulean eyes, noting that the sun had fully infiltrated her room. This would usually follow in her yelling at her cat for not waking her, and rushing off to school…late.

This morning, however, was different. The cat that normally laid on the girl's bed, was missing from her spot.

Hmm…interesting. Where was the ebony furred cat with the mark of the Moon?

Ah. There she was! She was across town in the room of another blonde super heroine, along with the pallid cat with the matching mark. This wasn't abnormal though. What _was_ abnormal, was the girl with the buns in her hair, woke up.

Serena opened blurry eyes to the soft rays of sunshine pouring though her window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried to sit up. She immediately laid back down. Her head was killing her! Her left temple felt as though it was going to explode, while the rest of it had sharp, shooting electrical heat shots stabbing random places. Her ears were pounding, and she actually _felt_ the blood pulsing through her brain.

What on Earth was going on here! She took a couple of deep breaths, wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to sit up again, this time though, she held her head on the left side. This seemed to help some. At least she didn't feel the pulsing of her blood, and the stabbing pains dulled quite a bit. When she focuses her eyes, she looked around the room. She noticed the color scheme of the room. Pink. Many different shades of pink. She also noticed the mammoth collection of stuffed animals (mostly bunnies), and that clothing was haphazardly strung all over. She didn't recognize any of it.

_Where…where am I?_

She thought to herself.

_How did I get here? This isn't my room! My room looks like…_

Her eyes widened.

…_Looks like…_

That's when she started to panic.

_I…I…don't know! I don't know what my room looks like at all! _

She breathing became frantic.

_Do I know my name!_

She tried to think of her name, but drew a blank. Her eyes widened even more.

_OMG! I don't know my own name! _

She laid her other hand over her heart, and willed it to calm down. She took some, much needed, deep breaths, and tried to clear her thoughts.

_Ok, ok, calm down …umm…Girl. Lets look at the facts:_

_1.)My head is killing me._

_2.) I don't recognize anything around me. _

_3.) I can't remember my name. Putting all those things together, I'd say I hurt my head pretty bad, and that maybe this IS my room. And maybe, if I take a look around, I might remember something._

With that set in her aching mind, she slipped her legs over the side of the bed, and placed her feet on the ground. In doing so, however, her right foot came in contact with a very cold and wet object. She immediately brought her foot back up, and picked the object up. It was a half melted ice pack. After examining it, she placed it over her temple.

_Ahh…much better. _

She avoided the wet spot on the carpet, and walked over to a desk. She noticed a mess of papers, pens, and pencils. She grabbed the top paper. It appeared to be an essay of some sort. Even though the sunlight was filtering in, the lights were off, so she really couldn't make out what the paper actually said. Bringing the paper closer to her face, she read the first line.

"_My name is Serena Tsukino."_

Well, that certainly helped…if that was her name. Picking up one of the pens on the messy desk, she put the paper back down, and copied the words above the first line. When she finished, she looked down at what she wrote, and compared her handwriting to that of the penmanship of the writer of the essay.

"_My name is Serena Tsukino."_

Perfect match.

_Ok, so I know my name…now what about my life?_

She continued to drift around the room, looking at this and that, trying to get idea of who she was. She came across a picture hanging on her wall. It was a formal looking picture, probably taken at Christmas, due to the people's red and green attire in the picture. It had a man and a woman, a young boy, and a teenage-ish looking girl in it. The man looked to be about in his forties, had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore wire-rimmed glasses. Next to him, sitting on a loveseat, sat a woman, (most likely in her late thirties) with long blue hair, and had soft brown eyes. The boy that sat next to her on the loveseat, had sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. The girl stood next to the blue haired woman and in front of the man. She had long, golden blonde pigtails, and two buns at the top of her head. Serena reached up on her head, and felt the two, now frazzled buns atop her head. She leaned over to the wall mirror, and near gasped at what she saw.

Yes, she was the girl in the picture, that was for sure, but the thing that caught her attention was the unattractive purple bruise on her left temple.

_Wow…I must have **really** hurt myself, huh?_

She leaned back over to the mounted Christmas picture. She sighed and touched the woman's face. Instantly, she had a flash:

_The blue haired woman was standing in the park under a cherry blossom tree, in a yellow sundress. She spread her arms wide, and Serena, about the age of six, jumped into her arms, giggling out, "I caught ya' Momma!"_

Serena blinked her eyes a couple of times, and digested the memory she saw.

"Momma…" she spoke aloud.

Curiously, she touched the man's face, and again, she had a flash:

"_Hey there Princess, are you ready to watch the game?" __the man called from the living room. _

_"Almoss Daddy! I just gettin'a foo snacks!" said a four-year-old Serena, wearing an oversized adult man's shirt, and a red baseball cap that covered one eye. She was carrying two cans of soda, a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips, a bag of salty pretzels, a box of sugar cookies, three pieces of red licorice in her mouth, and one hotdog with mustard. The man pulled her into his lap, and she snuggled in comfortably. _

_"Here's yo' hotdog Daddy!"_

she shook her head, and a gentle smile came across her face. "Daddy" she said to herself.

"Ok, these are my parents. What about the boy?" She touched his face, and again, a flash popped from her memory:

"_Momma! He's da mose beutious baby I ever saud!" Said a small Serena, about three years old. She sat on her mother's hospital bed, looking at the tiny baby bundled in a light blue blanket, safely in her mother's arms. Her mother smiled down at her children, and looked up to her husband. _

"_He looks just like his father." He smiled back down at her._

"_Strange, I thought he looked just like you, Dear." _

_Their little moment was interrupted by their daughter. _

"_So, watta ya' goin' to name the squirt?" _

_Serena smiled innocently up at them. Her father cleared his throat._

"_Samuel, after your grandfather, Princess."_

_Serena wrinkled her nose._

_"Sam-E-yul? Thats'a icky name for a pwetty baby! I think Darwien is muches better! Thats'a name of the pwetty boy down the hall!"_

_Her mother raised an eyebrow._

_"Did my little girl find a little boyfriend here?" Serena blushed._

_Her Mother smiled down at her._

_"We'll have none of that young lady! No dating until you're…you're…a…thirty! Yeah! Thirty!" ranted her flustered Father._

_"As for your brother's name, it's going to stay Samuel!"_

_he did a kirt nod, and crossed his arms across his chest. Serena looked back at her little brother. "Hi'ya Sammy! Nice to meet ya!"_

Serena let out a small giggle at that memory.

"Sammy" she said aloud, a sweet smile graced her face.

_I have a brother._

She thought. She took a moment to let all of this sink in.

So much information…maybe I should write this down…

She walked back over too the desk, and grabbed a small purple notebook. She wrote down the information she currently knew.

_>My name is Serena Tsukino_

_>Mother-don't know her name_

_>Father-ditto_

_>Brother-Sammy, younger_

_>I hurt my head somehow_

_>My room is pink_

_>I appear to like bunnies_

_>I also appear to like Manga_

She scanned the room again, now noticing all the crescent moons around her room.

_>Ditto with moons_

Just then, her ice pack sprung a leak, and cool liquid trickled down her arm. She went back to her mirror, and looked at her bruise.

"Man, that looks pretty nasty, maybe I should tell my parents what going on, and have them take me to the hospital…" Just All of the sudden, a voice that sounded strangely like her own piped up.

_Are you crazy? You can't tell them ANYTHING about this, let alone go to a HOSPITAL!_

Ok, that kind of scared Serena. She backed away from her mirror, and timidly asked the voice out loud,

"Wha-what should I do then?" The same voice popped up.

_Cover the bruise with your concealer, silly!_

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? What about treating the bruise! It's pretty big, don't you think I should ask somebody for help!"

The voice paused, then said carefully,

_Yes…yes…you should definitely ask for…someone's help._

"Ok, who then?"

_Go look in your first drawer on your nightstand…look at the picture, and read the second to last page you've written in your diary. That'll give you all the answers you need. I promise._

Serena hesitated, but then did what the voice told her to do. She opened the first drawer and immediately saw a little pink diary with a crescent moon on the front. When she lifted it up, she saw a picture frame placed face down under it. She turned the picture frame to face her, and nearly dropped it.

It was a picture of two **very handsome** young men.

One was a guy with blonde hair, about the same color as Sammy's, with green eyes, and a cheerful smile. The man next to him…

was the most beautiful man she ever seen…well, at least she thought so. After all, she couldn't remember much about her life.

He had shiny black hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and a quirky smirk on his face. Both men seem the opposite of the other.

She examined the picture (paying close attention to the detail of the dark haired man), and had an idea.

"Hey, I wonder if I did what I did to my family's picture, if I'd get memories of them too."

She decided to go with the blonde first. When she touched his face, all she got was a brief flicker of a picture, and feelings. The feeling she got from her memory were that of an older brother, but not related.

Digging deeper into this feeling memory, she could tell that she had at one time had a crush on the guy, but then abruptly stopped. After that, the feeling immediately changed to one of intense friendship, and brotherly love.

I wonder what made such a huge change so abruptly?

Then an idea came to mind.

_Oh…Oooh! Could he…could he be…gay!_

It made since. After all, why would she suddenly stop having romantic feelings for a guy, but still care so deeply for him, and the feelings change to that of a brother?

Serena pulled her hand away from his face, and looked at the whole picture again. If this guy was her, " Gay-older brother-type-guy", then who was the man standing next to him. Another thought crossed her mind, and her eyes widened once again.

_Could this gorgeous hunk be his boyfriend?_

A sad frown came to her face. It wasn't fair! All the good guys were gay!

That thought alone made her want to throw the picture into the garbage can, and curse her non-related gay older brother. Just before she did just that, she looked at the face of the dark haired man again.

"Well, I haven't touched your face yet, maybe I'll find out something different about you."

Her slender fingers traced his jaw. Nothing happened.

_Hmm…that's odd, why didn't-_

Her head started to pound again, this time more loudly, and more painful. She clutched her head in agony as a blinding white light swallowed her vision.

Thousands of flickering pictures crossed her mind. Because of the fact that her head felt as I it were splitting in two, and the multitude of images flying by, all she could grasp on to were:

An ugly green jacket

Red roses

Coffee

Haunted ocean blue eyes

Black hair shining in the afternoon sun

A sarcastic smirk

A man in a suite of armor

A golden locket

A small boy with a bandage on his head

A cape and mask, a failing test paper

Flying shoes

A voice calling out "Meatball Head"

And her being held by him, safely in his arms, almost like she were flying.

What did all of this mean? She soon found out that feelings were also attached her memory. What she felt left her breathless. Her memories showed her strong emotions: Trust, faith, happiness, sadness, jealousy, lust, anger, joy, tenderness, coldness, childishness, confidence, devotion, loyalty, bravery, dependence, protectiveness, silliness, yearning, and desire. Adding everything together, the images and the emotions from her memories, she came to one conclusion.

"He-he's not the blonde's boyfriend… he's **my** boyfriend…"

_And I love him…_


End file.
